The Battle will End
by rynosaur1
Summary: Its been over 20 years since Icarrus and team RWBY first met. Now their children are taking over as the next generation of hunters and huntress' what has happened in these last 20 years and what happens when the the story focuses on Icarrus Sebastian Jr.? Ikki struggles with his past and present and his anger. Why do the people of the world hate him? Chapter 7 is up now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Descendant**

 **A/N: I will not apologize for this story. If you really liked the original When the Dust Settles, I want you to know not all stories end happily. I also want you to know that my life is a little uh "off" which is causing my already fragile emotional and mental state to slightly drop. I'm recovering from a serious depression (which started almost 3 years ago) and the idea for this story has been eating at me for a few days now. Please don't be angry or hate the story. Give it a chance and well hopefully you like it.**

"Hey Blair long time no see." I sprinted to catch up with my 'Cousin'. I stopped just short of her when the guy she was with looked over at me and spat at the ground before leaving.

"Hey Ikki it's been a long time, it's good to see you again, sorry about that James is an asshole." She flipped her hair and sighed. "He was trying to get me to go out on a date with him."

"And if I didn't run over would you have gone?" I kicked at the ground and tucked my hands into my pockets.

"Are you jealous because you have a crush on me or something?" Blair knew just how to make me laugh.

"No it's just that I've heard stories about that guy and I don't want you to get hurt." I turned to walk away. "Anyways I'm going to the Forest Cafe to see Yin, Hei and Ariel for lunch. You wanna go? My treat."

I knew Blair too well and she couldn't resist free food.

"Ok I'm down." Her cat ears perked up and her very feline tail swayed back and forth. She ran ahead of me and laughed. "Hurry Ikki I'm starving."

I struggled to catch up with her and when I thought I did she made a doppelganger and as soon as I touched it the clone exploded in a small flash of yellow.

"Hey no semblance that's cheating." I growled and ran harder.

"Use your semblance then idiot." She made four more and I slid underneath them.

"That's it." I popped open two small vials of mixed dust and formed them into wings on my back. I jumped and quickly over took her before turning around to gloat.

{Thud, Plop}

I lifted myself from the ground and looked up at the dented sign and small cracks in the sidewalk.

"Hahaha. Watch where you're going Ikki." Blair stood above me holding her side and almost died of laughter.

"Ha ha ha so funny, anyways we're here so hopefully no one else saw that." I dusted off my pants and made the dust flow back into the small vials. I walked over to the door and as soon as I opened it I was met with harsh stares from the entire restaurant minus the three people sitting the farthest corner.

I tried my best to ignore the stares as I made my way to the table. I slid in next to one of my other 'Cousins' Hei. He smiled and shook my hand.

"The prodigal son returns!" He shouted and the whole restaurant went silent again. He looked around and glared at everyone causing them to go back to what they were doing. Blair slid into the seat opposite of me next to her sister and real cousin.

"It's good to see my little brother and sister after almost 3 months and my precious cousin Ariel." She hugged both girls tightly and when she released them she reached across the table to hug Hei. "And how is my favorite little pain in the ass doing these days?"

"Good enough actually I just got some time off from the army and General Ironwood told me to go back home and enjoy some time off." Hei scratched his short spiky golden hair and rubbed his thick gold beard.

"Really now that's great. Hey how's the whole twin semblance thing working out now that you two are separated by hundreds of miles?" Blair seemed to light up and she rested her chin on her hands.

"It's difficult to adjust to I'll tell you that." Hei rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can never tell when I have strength or explosions when I attack something so it's a roll of the dice when I'm fighting Grimm or rebels." He laughed and threw his hands up. "Being able to swap our semblance helped us out tremendously during school and training but now it's a hassle. Like last month I tried to throw an Ursa Major into a group of Beowolves just to knock them back but nope, big ass explosion. I got an earful from the colonel." Hei quickly downed his drink.

"Same bro, in class I was trying to show my students how to control their power and throttle it down to suit what they needed to do and I thought I still had explosions so I threw a ball and I had hoped it would make a small explosion but it ended up a mile outside of school grounds." Yin rubbed her temples.

"I should have become a teacher." Hei groaned.

"I should have stayed a soldier." Yin sighed.

"Sucks to suck." Ariel ran a hand through her purple hair and pushed her chair back.

"So what have you been up too Ariel? Still causing trouble at the school?" I poked at her knowing I would get a rise out of her.

"NO! I mean nah I don't really care what those idiots say about me or my family anymore." She huffed and turned away.

"What she really means is she got a harsh scolding from her mom after ditching school to beat up a few bullies." Yin leaned in and looked at me. "Also she broke some kids jaw after he said something rather offensive. I believe it was about your father."

I tensed up and clenched my leg under the table. I took a deep breath and looked around the cafe. I saw a few halfway glances and the mumbles grew.

"Coming back home was a mistake everyone in this town hates me." I pushed away from the table and stood. Blair grabbed my arm and looked like she was about to say something. "No it's true they all hate me because I'm the one to blame for my father's death! They say I killed The Icarrus Sebastian!"

I roared and the whole cafe ducked. I stormed out the door and walked down the street for a while until I came to the large building that I grew up around.

"The Schnee Dust Co. I wonder if mom is in. I probably should have called and told her I was coming home." I grabbed my face and screamed. "Fuck it's been almost 2 years now since I left and I've only called her a few times."

"Young man you're in a lot of trouble." I heard a very familiar voice behind me and jumped. I turned slowly and looked at my mother. Weiss Schnee.

"Hey mom long time no see?" I walked over and scooped her up in a big hug. "What are you doing outside of the office? I thought you usually worked around this time of day."

"I took the day off. The anniversary of your father's death is only a few days away so I was visiting his grave." Her face turned into one of grief. "I know it's been three years but I feel like it was only yesterday."

I looked to the ground and felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"You need to stop blaming yourself Icarrus. Your father's death wasn't your fault." She tried to pull me into a hug and I stepped back.

"Yes it is. If only I had listened to him during the mission then he would still be here. If I wouldn't have run off to find Cinder then he would still be alive. I may not have killed him I am the reason he died." I let the tears fall but they were tears of fury. "I have no right to be called the son of the great Icarrus Sebastian and I don't deserve to have his name either."

Suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my face as my mother slapped me.

"Junior listen to me. Your father gave his life to save yours. He wanted you to live on and continue making him proud. He chose you to join the group because he knew what I know. That you have so much potential and that you are meant for something great." My mother dried the tears from her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"This whole town blames me, everyone here hates me!" I cried into her shoulder and she rubbed my back.

"You have quite a few people in this town that don't hate you. Everyone else holds onto this false perception of your dad. It is true that he was a great hunter and he was even considered to be a hero of this town but they see only that. They never saw him as a regular human with a family." She pulled away. "They think his greatest accomplishment was something he did but I know his greatest achievement was you. You are your father's legacy son. The world may not know it yet but you are the biggest source of pride for this family."

"Thanks mom." I hugged her and wiped my eyes. "Well since you have the day off would you like to come see the rest of the family now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family ties.**

 _{Quick family tree type thing for you guys._

 _Icarrus Sebastian Sr. + Weiss Schnee = Icarrus Sebastian Jr. aka Ikki 22 years old. (Semblance- Dust manipulation)_

 _Ruby Rose + Neptune Vasillias = Ariel Vasillias 17 years old. (Semblance- Unknown has yet to manifest.)_

 _Sun Wukong + Yang Xiao Long = Yin (Girl) and Hei (Boy) Wukong. Twins. 22 years old. (Semblance- Swappable Super strength and Explosions.)_

 _Sun Wukong + Blake Belladonna = Blair Wukong. 23 years old. (Semblance- Doppelgangers.)_

 _Blair is 6 months older than Yin and Hei._

 _Ikki is 7 months younger than Yin and Hei._

 _Blair, Yin and Hei are half siblings._

 _Ariel, Yin and Hei are cousins._

 _All children grew up close and were basically raised together._ }

I pushed open the door to the large house that my uncle Sun and Aunt Yang and Aunt Blake shared and was greeted with smiles all around. Sun walked up to me and places both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You look just like your father did when he was your age. You should have called us so we could have thrown a party to celebrate that you have finally come back home." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me back to my aunts.

"Hey Aunt Yang, Hi Aunt Blake." I smiled and waved.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked and she rushed into a big hug.

"That's not how you greet a family member that you haven't seen in over 2 years." Blake stood from her chair and walked over embracing me.

"It's really great to see you guys again. I should probably tell everyone that I made my way here, they're probably wondering where I ran off to earlier." I groaned. "I hope they aren't pissed after all I told them I'd pay for lunch."

"Oh I'm pissed alright. You ran off before ordering me any food and no one had any money to buy me anything." I felt Blair tackle me to the ground and she started hitting my back.

"I'm sorry; you know I have anger issues." She rolled off of me and kicked me in the ribs before I could stand up. "Oww I said sorry."

"Whatever idiot. Any who, dad Yin and Hei should be back in a little bit and as for Ariel she went to get Aunt Ruby and Nepturd." Blair made her way to the kitchen and I followed close behind her. "Oh since I'm making myself food you think I'll make you something too?"

"Hey do you still not like Uncle Neptune?" I pushed her out of the way and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. "It's not like he meant to blow up your beanie baby collection."

Blair slammed her fist on the counter and hissed.

"I was 10 years old and I loved those beanie babies with all my heart and he just blows every single one to smithereens. I couldn't even tell which one was which after that." She started to make scratch marks and I pulled her away from the granite counter top.

"Sit the hell down little miss I hold a grudge for 13 years, I'll make some food to make up for not buying you lunch." I opened cabinets and cupboards and the fridge and I saw nothing quick and easy to make. "Hey Blair where is all the food at?"

"It's literally everywhere you just looked." She saw the blank expression I had on my face and palmed her forehead. "Let me guess you've been living in the forests again haven't you?"

"I was actually living around a dust mine that I worked at for your information. They provided breakfast, lunch and dinner every day you worked." I stated matter-of-factly. "And they did all your laundry if you worked overtime."

Blair shook her head and pushed me away from the fridge. She pointed to the table and I sat down as she grabbed a few ingredients and turned on the stove. I zoned out until something blue appeared in front of my face starting me.

"What the fuck!" I jumped back and fell out of my chair, I looked up to see my 'Uncle' Neptune. "Holy shit Neptune don't scare me like that."

"What a way to say hi after 2 years Ikki." He laughed and helped me up.

"Thanks Unk', where's Ruby at?" I rubbed my back and suddenly red petal flurried around me and I was swooped up into Ruby's arms.

"OH LITTLE ICARRUS IS BACK HOME!" She screamed then stopped for a moment after I groaned. "Right you go by Ikki still don't you?"

"Hey Aunt Ruby how are you?" I returned her hug and she set me down.

"So are you home for good?" She smiled but it was quickly replace with a frown. "Or are you going to be leaving again?"

I heard a dish drop in the kitchen and looked over. Blair stood still as the plastic bowl rolled along the floor. I was about to walk over when a little blue haired ball of energy tried to tackle me but only succeeded in shouldering me in the gut. I grunted and picked him up and held him upside-down over my head.

"Hey there Nathaniel how did you get so big?" I placed him on my shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my head. "How old are you now buddy?"

I could see him counting on his fingers and he smiled.

"I'm 5 now E-kar-us, Hey guess what?" He shouted and I set him down.

"What Nathan?" As soon as I asked he disappeared and was replaced by a small cloud of mist. I ran my hand through it and felt the water as it coated my hand. Nathan popped up next to me and laughed.

"See I'm just like my mom. I'm super-fast!" He shouted and did it once more leaving a bigger cloud of mist. I looked up at Ruby and Neptune and they both sighed.

"I'm really happy that he has my speed but the whole mist thing is a problem. There are constantly puddles all around the house because anytime he goes anywhere he uses it." Ruby half smiled and held her hip.

"Yeah my side of the family is to blame for the water. My family has always had a water affinity." I laughed at their pained expressions.

"So that just leaves Ariel's semblance right? She still hasn't found out what it is right?" I could see Neptune throw his hands up and walk away. "I'll take that as a no right?"

"Yeah out of all you kids she still hasn't unlocked hers yet and not even her aura either. It's something that bugs her a lot. After all you discovered your semblance when you were 6 or 7 right? And Blair, Yin and Hei all discovered theirs when they turned 5 and Nathaniel only had his for about 6 months now." I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"If it's taking this long I bet it's going to be awesome when it does blossom right?" I spun another chair around and sat backwards in it.

"Or I'll never find my semblance on my own and be like Jaune and have to have someone unlock my Aura." Ariel appeared in the doorway and held a rather serious frown on her face.

"Don't pout little baby I'll unlock it for ya!" I grinned and motioned her over. She jumped and hurried over.

"Really you can do it? You know how?" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. When she stopped I shook myself to regain my balance.

"Uh no but I can try." I said flatly causing her frown to return. "Give me your hand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Safe and Sound?**

She limply put her hand in mine and I activated my Aura. It was hard to tell because my Aura didn't shine bright like everyone else's. It was a very dull gray color. I closed my eyes and focused on her and after a few minutes I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes to see that Ariel was glowing a bright sky blue and I let go of her hand.

"Success!" I shouted and stood. My legs wobbled and I felt dizzy. My legs gave out on me and I hit the edge of the table and fell back into the wall. I groaned and held the sides of my head. It took me a while to get back to normal. I opened my eyes and everything was had a slight red hue around it. I was surrounded by all of my family and Ariel held my hand and she looked like she was concentrating really hard.

I felt my Aura activate and I started to feel a lot better and the red hue cleared up. Gasps filled the room and I shook myself once more before putting my hand in Ariel's shoulder. She opened her eyes and threw her arms around me.

"Oww hey not so tight." I laughed. "I just lost my balance and fell it's not a big deal."

"It was worse than that Ikki. You hit the edge of the table and busted your forehead wide open and you put a large hole in my wall." I looked up at Sun who tapped his shoulder.

"So is it bad?" I grimaced as I reached up for it but I felt nothing I pulled my hand down and it was covered in blood. I reached up again and felt everywhere on my head but there wasn't any wounds. "OK jokes on me guys, make me think I got hurt and put ketchup on me to make it look real. Ha ha ha so funny."

"Uh Ikki you really did gash your head but somehow Ariel managed to heal the wound." Blair brought a cloth to my head and wiped off all the blood.

"Wicked!" The twins shouted in unison. "Our little cousin is a healer!"

"Me? A healer? What does that mean? How the hell did you unlock my Aura and semblance?" Ariel was starting to hyperventilate and before anyone could calm her down she passed out. She hit the floor with a thud and I cringed.

"It's a good thing her Aura is still activated or else she could have hurt herself." I heard Yang from the back of the group and Neptune picked up his daughter and took her into the living room.

"Icarrus how did you do that? I thought that skill was only known by highly skilled Aura users and take an enormous amount of energy and concentration." Sun scratched his head. "Jaune told me about how much energy Pyrrha used when she did his."

"I have seen it done a few time and I figured if my dad could do it I could too." I smiled thinking back on the first time I saw my dad do it. I looked at the stunned faces of my mother and the rest of the group. "What you guys didn't know my dad could unlock someone's Aura and semblance?"

"Not even I knew Junior." My mom sat down and stared at the table.

"Ikki when did your father tell you?" Ruby moved in front of me quickly and kneeled down. I felt a wave of pain hit me and I kept my composure as not to worry anyone. "When did he first show you?"

"He never told me, I saw him one day during a mission to provide back up for a training school way out west. He told me to wait at camp but I got bored and started walking around. After a while I got to the school and I saw dad sitting in front of a really long line of kids." I shivered to think about the amount of power and energy he had used and the amount of pain multiplied by that many people. "One by one I saw him unlock their Aura and during the few weeks we stayed around the school I heard people talking about how they got their semblances."

I felt a twinge of pain and coughed. A small amount of blood landed on the table and some trickled out of my mouth. Ruby grabbed the already bloody cloth and wiped it up and wiped my face clean.

"What people don't tell you about it's the pain it causes you if you manage to do it." I grunted. "Dad never let the kids see him hurting but back at camp he would scream into his hands a lot."

The faces of Ruby, Sun, Blake, Yang and my mother all changed into ones of concern. I stood quickly and walked away from everyone without saying a word. I walked to the living room just as Ariel started to sit up. She looked at me and I smiled before walking out the door. I had made my way around the house and I collapsed on the side.

I felt the pain in my stomach and I hunched over before throwing up. It was bloody and it soaked the ground. It felt like my head was about to exploded but after a few minutes it calmed down and I wiped the bloody vomit from my lips.

"I can't believe I actually managed to do it. Are you proud of me dad? Were you ever proud to call me your son?" I sat against the house and looked up to the sky smiling. "It's all my fault that you died dad. All because I was too stubborn and I thought I could make you smile and tell me that I did well."

The wind blew gently as clouds rolled over the sky. The few birds flying around quickly landed and I felt a drop of rain hit my face.

"It's beginning to look like that night dad. Is it a blessing or a curse that I am everything that made you who you were? Your name, your looks, your power, your suffering." I raised my hand up and the rain fell harder. "Your anger, all this rage and hatred inside of me. Wanting to be accepted by people."

I sat silently in the rain listening to the almost rhythmic thunder. The wind picked up and the air became chilly. My mind drifted to memories of the past.

{ _"Icarrus, listen to me. One day you'll come face to face with a decision that will affect your life. You will run at first, trust me I did the same thing, but eventually when you are strong enough you will come to terms with it." My father sat opposite of me across the campfire._

 _"What does that mean dad?" I asked while pulling my burnt marshmallow from the fire. "I won't run, you told me to never run from anything. I will stand my ground and face it!"_

 _I shouted and jumped up causing my marshmallow to fly off somewhere behind me. I turned slowly to look at my dad and he had a small smile forming on his lips. I grinned and ran around to him, tackling him off his chair._

 _"See dad I'm really strong I can take you down. Isn't that so cool?" I clutched onto him as tight as I could._

 _"You're going to be a lot stronger than me one day son." He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so proud of you."}_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Death before Dishonor.**

I blinked my eyes open and sneezed. I shivered at how cold it was and looked to see that I was still outside but the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to shine again. I leaned forward and felt something slide off of my shoulder and land on my hip.

"Blair? Get the hell up you are going to catch a cold out here!" I shook her shoulder and her hair fell from her face. I could see tears running from her red, puffy eyes. "Goddammit Blair, you're supposed to be the emotionally strong one."

I scooped her up in my arms and took her inside. Sun and Yang were watching something on TV and Blake was reading a book next to them.

"Hey where have you been and why the hell is Blair asleep?" Yang whispered from the couch.

"Well after I walked out of the house I went to the side and threw up a pretty ungodly amount of blood then I slept in the rain." I said as if it was normal. "And I think Blair came looking for me and sat down with me and fell asleep too."

"Ugh that girl, I swear." Blake sat her book down and walked over to me. "Hurry and bring her to the bathroom for me she's probably going to catch a cold."

I walked with Blake deeper into the house. We reached the bathroom and Blake pointed to the tub. I nodded and lowered Blair, still dressed, into the tub. I chuckled and waited for Blake to turn on the water.

"She's gonna be pissed you know that right?" Blake asked and I nodded. "And you're going to stand right there for her to see you? You're most definitely going to get blamed for this."

"Wait what now?" I looked at Blake as she turned on the shower head and water cascaded down onto the sleeping Blair. Her eyes shot open and she scrambled to get out of the tub. I turned to run but it was too late, in an instant I was almost halfway through the wall as Blair shoved me out of the way and hauled ass out of the room. I heard her footsteps thudding down the hall then a door slam.

"Just like when you were kids." Blake sighed. "Except this time she managed to put you through the stud as well."

"Yeah the stud is definitely new." I rolled out of the wall and held my back. I grunted and pulled a small sliver of wood out of my hip and held it up for Blake to see.

"Hey you're the one who decided to stand in your usual spot not me. You'd better not get any blood on my floor Ikki." She shouted as she walked out. "Also pick up in here a little bit. I'll be back with a new stud and some dry wall. Don't leave because you're going to repair that hole."

I held my back and shook my head. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and pulled up my shirt to look at the damage.

"That's a big ass bruise and 1, 2, and 3 eh 6 splinters give or take the ones I can't see." I pulled at one and it came out easy but hurt like hell. "Just 5 and I should be good."

"Damn that gash on your left side looks bad. At least a half inch wide and it looks three times as deep." Hei appeared in the reflection of the mirror. He shook his head and walked over. "This is probably going to hurt."

He pulled at the splinters one by one and I tried to keep my cool. I saw him place each one on the sink and my face turned to one of horror.

"How many more of those Hei?" I readied myself for the number.

"Oh I'm done with the splinters but this is going to hurt." I heard him chuckle.

"What? AAAHHHHH!" I screamed as my side started to burn. "What the fuck Hei?"

"Chill you little baby it's just some alcohol." I heard him cough and exhale. "190 proof ugh, strong tasteless shit."

"You poured vodka on my side why?" I turned my head to look at him as he took a swig from a small flask.

"Disinfect the wound and because it was a good excuse to show it to you." He handed to flask to me and I took a whiff of it and I lost my breath.

"Whoa well down the hatch." I guzzled for a few seconds and almost threw up. My stomach tied itself in knots and I twisted the cap back on before setting it down. "Fire Dust! That hurt worse than any other alcohol I've ever had and I had a wide range working at the mine."

"Well it was good enough to distract you while I stitched up your side." Hei picked up the flask and took two quick gulps.

I motioned for him to give me the flask and I drank down the last. I set it down and let my shirt fall back.

"My mom knows where to hide the good shit, and I know where to find it." Hei chuckled and I heard a clink behind me.

"You sneaky devil you snagged the whole bottle." A grin replaced my slight frown and I sat on the floor next to him.

"I hope the 178 year old whiskey I picked up is good enough to get me off the hook for this." Hei stopped laughing. "You've been gone 3 years man. It gets rough right around this time every year. You haven't seen it yet but it tears all of our parents up man. I remember that you told me you came back to visit 2 years ago but that was during the fall and you didn't stay long."

"I tried to drown my past in work and lots of drinking. All I did for these last 3 years was work and drink." I hung my head and groaned.

"Why did your work man? I mean with your inheritance from your dad and your mom's company you're rich." Hei slapped my shoulder and took a swig out of the bottle. I grabbed the bottle and took an even bigger drink.

"I haven't ever touched my inheritance. I haven't needed to work a day in my life because I was born rich but after what happened with my dad I didn't feel like I was entitled to that money. I had to make my own way." Another gulp of vodka went down smooth and I handed the bottle back. "I beyond rich now Hei, I mean from working in the dust mines. I have almost 4 times more than my inheritance alone. 2 if you include my accounts set aside by my mom."

Hei's grin dropped from his face.

"You know Icarrus even though you're younger than me I've always envied you." He gulped for a few seconds. "You were born rich and powerful, I'm talking real strength dude. My dad and moms aren't rich like your family, I mean yeah your mom always offers to help them out whenever she can but you know how my dad is man. His pride is the stuff of legend."

"What do you really want to say dude I know something is bugging you." I tried to grab the bottle back but Hei threw it back again. He grunted and wiped him mouth.

"We're broke man. My dad is putting on a strong front and no one else knows. Not my mom and not Blake and definitely not your mom. I caught him going over our accounts when I first got some time off a few months back and he confessed everything." Hei knocked his head against the wall. "The reason I got some more time off from the army is because I'm going to sign on for another 5 years as a scout."

I could see tears forming in his eyes so I took the bottle and chugged some more.

"Hei I've always thought of you as my brother and you know I trust you. Don't tell the girls about this, it would probably break their hearts but 2 years ago I tried to kill myself after my visit here." I groaned and sighed. "I grabbed a knife and slit my wrists. I was tired of drinking my memories away and I didn't think I had anything to live for."

"That's why your calls stopped; oh damn man I didn't know." Hei took the bottle from me before I could get another drink. "How did you manage to survive?"

"The foreman found me a mile outside of the mine in the quarry. I was sitting in a large pile of raw dust and bleeding out." I reached out for the bottle and he handed it back. "It was the first day of work I had ever missed and he got worried. I guess a few of the guys saw me wander off with a bottle in hand and let him know."

"So then what? What happened then?" He watched as I gulped down on the alcohol. I held up a finger and downed a few more gulps.

"From what he told me my blood flowed onto the dust then mixed with it and started to flow back into me and healed my cuts." I showed my wrist and shook them. "See no scars even. I guess the dust really does run through my veins, just another thing I got from my dad."

I handed the bottle back to Hei and he drank half of what was left and he handed it back and I drank the rest. I spun the bottle in my hand and we sat in silence for what seemed like an hour.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm tired of not being able to hear you guys." We both looked to the door being flung open and Blair stomping into the bathroom followed by Yin and Ariel. "Get your asses up. You two need to get over your foolish pride and stop keeping things bottled up and tell us what's going on."

I shook my head and Hei let out a low guttural growl.

"Chill bro, Blair is right you guys need to trust us with your troubles and problems more." Yin crouched in front of us and placed a hand on our faces. "We're family after all you can ask for help once in a while. We couldn't hear you but we can tell you have some stuff that's bothering you."

"I won't tell you." I looked away. "Yet."

"What Ikki said." Hei hiccupped and slid down the wall to the floor and I followed soon after. "Please don't hate me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Emotional Hangover.**

"Ugh my head is killing me." I sat up and held my head as it throbbed. "Why did I drink last night?"

I slowly became aware of where I was as I scanned the familiar tile and layout of the bathroom. Hei was hunched over the toilet and I was still against the wall I slid down. My head and back throbbed every time my heart beat and I reached back to check the stitches Hei gave me.

"Yeah that's a lot of dried blood." I groaned and struggled to stand up and I felt the urge to vomit as I stood. I hurried to the toilet and pulled Hei off of it and retched while holding the base of the toilet. The stench of Hei's puke caught my nose and I let my own puke into the toilet.

"How does that vodka taste coming back up?" Hei chuckled from the floor and gagged. "I think it tastes a lot worse than last night."

"Really? You don't say, I thought it would taste better." I spit in the bowl and sat back. "I need something to take the edge off of this headache and maybe some food."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Hei rolled over and used the sink to help him stand. "I wonder why the girls just left us here."

I looked over at him and the dry vomit on his shirt and shook myself. I pointed to his shirt and he looked down and sighed.

"That's probably why."

"Dammit man I really like this shirt." He pulled it off and tossed it into the tub. "I'm gonna take a shower first man then you should probably too."

I nodded and gave thumbs up as I leaned over the toilet again. I flushed the toilet and leaned my head on my arms. After a while I heard the shower turn off and Hei stepping out.

"All yours man I'm going to get dressed see you out here soon." He opened the door and slammed it shut causing my head to pound. I looked up from the porcelain pedestal that I had been worshipping for most of the time that I had been awake. I stood and undressed and hopped into the shower.

"Cold shower please help me." I groaned as I turned on the water. After I washed myself off I stepped out and reached for a towel but there weren't any. I walked over to the door and cracked it open. "TOWEL PLEASE!" I shouted down the hall.

"Give me a minute." I heard Ariel as she swung her door open and stomped out. She rummaged through the closet and threw a towel at the crack in the door then she stomped back to her room and slammed the door.

"THANKS!" I shouted again and picked up the towel. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked out the kitchen and Hei was sitting there talking to Sun. "I just remembered that I don't have any other clothes you mind if I borrow some from one of you guys?"

Sun laughed while Hei stifled a chuckle. I shrugged and grunted.

"What, I left my only other 3 shirts and 2 pairs of pants at the mine." I laughed sarcastically and stared at them. "Now preferably I'm starting to feel a breeze."

Hei shot up and ran down the hall. He appeared a minute or so later with a clean pair of underwear and a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of red and black basketball shorts. I grabbed them from him and headed back into the bathroom to change. I stepped out once I finished and made my way back to the kitchen. Ruby and Yang had appeared in the short time I was gone and the both turned to look at me.

"Icarrus?" I could see the confusion on Ruby's face before she covered it and I didn't know why.

"Holy shit Ikki, you look exactly like your dad in that outfit." Yang stepped in front of me. "He would always wear that type of outfit whenever we went out anywhere."

I could feel my anger start to rise and I clenched my fist tight.

"Hey Ikki breakfast remember so come on let's go!" Hei rushed over to me and pulled me out of the house. We walked down the street for a few minutes in silence. "Still have those insecurities and the anger issues obviously."

"Yeah it's like everyone compares me to my dad. I'm not him and I never will be man." I gritted my teeth. Hei punched me in the shoulder and grinned.

"Yeah you're right you're not your father. No one expects you to be him junior." Hei laughed and threw his arm around me. "Ironwood would often talk to me about how much your dad bragged about you man. Your dad was proud to call you his son and I'm sure he was damn proud to see that you graduated a year early."

"I was really surprised when you asked me to be the fourth member of BRHY after Riko had to drop out of school." I rubbed my shoulder where Hei punched me before hitting him back. "I was a year behind you guys and whether it's because who my parents are or what I'm still at a loss for words as to why Ozpin gave the OK."

"After Riko got paralyzed everything changed. It was all his idea man; he pushed and pushed for Ozpin to accept it." Hei took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs. "TEAM BRHY (Br-eye) WILL ALWAYS REACH THE SKY!"

"Really Riko did that? Wow I never knew that, how is he doing now?" I thought back and remembered the large dog eared man that Riko was. "He lost the use of his legs in a terrorist attack right?"

"He was doing great until a year ago. He got a blood infection and passed away in a hospital out in Atlas." I could see the smile fade from Hei's face. "Stupid bastard died with a smile on his face. Typical Riko move, laughing in the face of death."

"I'm sorry man I know you guys used to be really close." I tried to shove him to the side and he spun around my arms.

"It sucks but Riko always said don't mourn the dead, celebrate the living." The smile returned to his face. "Idealistic, naive, and all around great guy."

"Team BRHY will always reach the sky." I repeated our team motto that Riko came up with on his own. "One day I'll have to go visit him but right now breakfast."

I hurried my walk which caused me to stumble a bit seeing as I was just a little drunk from the night before. Hei almost ran into a few people but eventually we made it to the forest cafe again.

We sat in the front next to the door and ordered. I got a fully packet breakfast burrito and Hei got biscuits and gravy. We ate in silence for a while until another group walked through the door. I looked up and saw James walk in with 4 other people, one of which was his father Cardin. They looked at me and scoffed before walking over.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, well, well finally getting around to post another chapter of this story no one likes. Guess it cant be helped it. Maybe I should add some explosions or action? Nah that's not the kind of story this is…..yet. Well enjoy it if you want to read it and if not may your dreams never stay dreams.**

 **Chapter 6: How far we've come.**

I stopped chewing and placed my burrito on the plate. Hei kept shoveling food into his mouth and didn't acknowledge that James, his team and his father were walking over to our table. I tried to prepare myself mentally for whatever they were going to say.

"So it's the son of a monster and monkey jr.; How quaint. Trash like you shouldn't be allowed to eat in the same restaurant as normal humans like us." Cardin smirked and howled which the rest of his group followed suit. I clenched my fist and was about to jump out of my seat when a voice from behind us stopped me.

"And there it is the last bit of dignity you might have had, gone with that ignorance of yours Cardin." We all looked at a blonde haired man who I swore I'd seen before. He slid out of his booth and placed a hand on Cardin's shoulder. Cardin tensed up and started to sweat. I could see the man squeeze his hand and Cardin's face twisted into one of pain.

"How are you doing today Jaune?" Hei waved a hand and it brought a smile to the man's face. "Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

"Yeah Hei that sounds great, just let me talk to Cardin alone for a minute." He quickly pulled Cardin outside and away from our line of sight. A hollow thud snapped James and his team back to reality and they ran outside. As they left they side stepped to avoid Jaune who was walking back in dusting his hands off.

"How far did you throw him this time?" Hei asked rather cheerfully.

"Just a few feet this time, it would have been farther but the wall stopped him." Jaune held his sides and hunched over laughing. I sat baffled about how casually they were acting about the whole situation.

"Hey did Pyrrha and your son come with you?" Hei tried his best to look into the other booth.

"Pyrrha had to go get Leo from the hospital but they'll be here shortly. My damn son broke both of his hands punching a brick wall trying to look cool for a girl." Jaune sighed and looked over at me. "Oh forgive me Icarrus Jr. it's been quite some time since I last saw you. From the look on your face I get the feeling like you don't really remember me."

"Uh yeah not really. I kinda know who you are but I don't remember you." I slid farther into the booth and motioned for him to sit with us. He nodded and slid next to me extending a hand to me.

"Jaune Arc, I was a good friend of your fathers Icarrus. Hell I even let him come on missions with my team during our time at beacon." He reached over and grabbed a biscuit off of Hei's plate but before he took a bite he put it back and reached over the booth to grab a plate.

"Still love getting biscuits and gravy don't you Jaune." Hei chuckled.

"It really is your fault kid, if you hadn't given my wife any during her pregnancy then I wouldn't be so obsessed with them. You have any Idea how many times I had to either make her some or go buy em?" He shoved a full biscuit in his mouth and chewed happily.

"Wow so you've known him for a while then Hei? Why don't I know this?" I was still trying to come to terms with just how friendly Jaune was towards Hei and how it wasn't no big deal that he was eating and joking with us.

"I must have been about 5 or so when Pyrrha found out she was pregnant so about 17 years or so give or take a few months. Also you were with your mom or dad a lot so I can see why you wouldn't know." Suddenly Hei stopped laughing and rushed up from the table and ran for the bathrooms. Jaune looked at me with concern and I shook my head.

"We got pretty drunk last night and decided that food would help with our killer hangovers but guess that didn't work for Hei." I burped and I almost made me puke but I held it down. "And it looks like it's not working for me anymore."

I pushed my half eaten burrito aside and sipped on my water. Jaune finished his food in silence. The silence was awkward and I started to sweat. Before I could think of anything to say I heard the door open and in walked a beautiful red-haired woman and a dirty blond kid with two casts going from elbow down.

"What a coincidence. Well son now's your chance to ask." The woman pushed the kid towards our table and he tried to pull at his collar.

"Hi, Icc- Icarrus, I-I-I m-mean Mr. Sebastian. My name is Leonardo Arc and I'm in love with Ariel!" He shouted and bowed his head.

"Uh what?" I asked blankly. I looked to Jaune and the woman for answers but wasn't given one.

"It's Ariel sir. I would like your permission to ask her out. From the rumors I hear at school the only way anyone can even talk to her is by beating you in a duel but I'm not a great fighter and plus you're like 6 years older than me and you graduated early from beacon and- "I held up a hand because the kid looked and sounded like he was hyperventilating.

I turned to the woman and cocked my head to the side, then it hit me.

"I know you!" I snapped my fingers and started to connect dots in my mind. "Pyrrha Nikos well now Arc, your son Leo and your husband Jaune. My mom and dad would always talk to you guys on the phone, I could just feel that I knew you guys."

I reached out to shake Pyrrha's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled then snapped back to what Leo had just said. "Hold on roll all that by me one more time kid."

Leo tensed up and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Sorry forget I asked you wouldn't want a weakling like me around Ariel anyways." He turned to walk away but ran straight into Hei's chest.

"Leo buddy where are you going so fast after proclaiming that you love my cousin." Hei cracked a wicked smile and Leo laughed nervously.

"Hei uh I didn't know you were here!" Leo wrapped Hei up in a big hug and lifted him off the ground. "Ow ow ow."

Leo let go of Hei and held his arms to his chest.

"Damn Leo you look like you punched a brick wall." Hei placed both hands on Leos shoulders. Leo looked down and kicked at the ground. "Holy shit you did."

"Well I heard Ariel talking about how she only likes guys who are strong and I guess I wanted to show her I could be tough and well altogether I have 6 broken knuckles, 5 fractured fingers and hairline fractures in both hands." He held his arms up and waved them around for a minute.

"Well Leo I'm pretty sure that if you just talked to her how you usually do you'll find out what you want to say." Hei let go of Leo and slid back into his seat. He leaned forward and whispered to me. "Goddamn that vodka just doesn't want to go away. I wasted all my biscuits man."

I motioned to my burrito and his eyes lit up. I nodded and he scooped it off the plate.

"So wait how close are you with Ariel? Just so I get a feel for any advice I might be able to give you." I felt my stomach turn and I struggled to maintain composure.

"We've been in the same class throughout every school year. Although we've never hung out outside of school I think we are really good friends." He blushed and smiled.

"So schoolmates then. Well then you know she's a hot head and kinda aloof." His eyes closed tightly and smiled. "You seem calm and nervous all at the same time and a little too focused on the here and now, the way I see it you-"

"Ikki shut up man. Leo's a great kid and your big bro protector mode aint gonna cut it with him." Hei reached over the table and slapped my shoulder. "The kids kinda like you dense as a rock but he is way smarter than you."

Jaune and Pyrrha stifled a laugh and I grinned dumbly.

"If it's like that kid just ask her out." I felt the table vibrate and Hei reached into his pocket. He took one look at his scroll and sighed.

"Well Leo if you really want to ask her out your chance is coming soon." Hei turned his scroll towards me. "When they say us they mean they're bringing the whole damn family, your mom included."

I sighed as well and turned away from the scroll.

"Stick around if you want to see everyone Pyrrha. Jaune can you let me up really quick? I'm gonna see if they'll let us pull some of these tables together." I followed Jaune as he stood and made my way to the front counter.

"Hello there sir is everything OK?" A cute bubbly face said from behind the counter.

"Oh yeah everything's fine I just have a request." I pointed behind me. "My whole family is going to be here soon so is it OK if we pull some tables together?"

"Oh yeah I think let me ask my manager." She looked shocked and ran to the back.

"Hey Icarrus is everything alright?" Jaune said as he walked up behind me.

"I think the server just went to ask her manager." I turned back to the counter to see a large man walking up with a serious look on his face and when he reached the counter.

"In my restaurant we don't take requests from mur- "He stopped talking as he noticed Jaune was right next to me.

"Many people right? That's what you were going to say right?" Jaune leaned in and placed a hand on the counter. "Well then make it a favor to me then won't you? After all I have saved this diner times and I'll save it as many times as I have too no matter who is starting trouble."

"Yeah right uh absolutely Jaune, no problem man." The manager started to sweat and he bowed. "Serena would you please help these gentlemen with anything they need."

He rushed away quickly and I turned to Jaune with a surprised look on my face. He waved it off and walked me back to our table.

"Icarrus don't worry about those kind of people they will try and justify anything if everyone else is doing it. I have plenty of pull around the city so people tend to stay on my good side." He smiled and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Hei help me throw some tables together, they said it was fine." I turned to Jaune and whispered. "Thanks for helping me out, if not I would have probably run away and ruined everyone's breakfast."

He slapped my back and pain shot through my whole body dropping me to my knees. I pulled my shirt up and reached back to my stitches.

"Damn Icarrus that's a lot of blood what happened?" He bent down and looked at my side.

"I did something stupid and long story short I got put through a wall stud." I groaned.

Jaune helped me up and sat me down at the tables then grabbed a bunch of napkins and pressed them on my side. He looked over to Pyrrha.

"Do you still have those dust vials you were going to give to Nora?" She nodded and reached into her pocket. He waved her over and she handed them to him. "Icarrus you're just like your father you know that right?"

I tensed up and nodded. He pulled back the napkins and poured some dust onto them. As soon as he pressed them back on I almost blacked out from the pain. I was silent but tears fell and my mouth was wide open. After a minute or so he repeated the process but it hurt less this time. He did it 5 or 6 times and after each one I felt better.

"Just like your father." I looked back at Jaune and he had tears rolling down his cheeks but a large smile on his face. "Definitely the son of Icarrus Sebastian."

"Thanks." It was all I could muster. My words failed to come out. I finally realized that this whole time he had been calling me Icarrus. A name I had rejected, my father's name. A name that I wouldn't even let my family call me. I had rejected who my father was and who he raised me to be.

I had no more pain, emotional or physical and for the first time in years I felt truly happy. I looked to Hei and he had a small smile and he nodded but it wasn't meant for me it was aimed at Jaune.

'Sneaky bastard. Was this his plan all along? The genius strategist known as the Emperor Goku.' I thought to myself. 'Thanks Hei, I'll find some way to pay you back.'

The front door opened and my entire family walked in. My mom, my aunts Ruby, Yang and Blake, the knucklehead uncles Sun and Neptune, the Femme Fatale Terror Trio Blair, Yin and Ariel and little Nathaniel.

I stood and held my arms open.

"I'm back guys, for good this time!" I shouted as tears of joy fell. They all rushed to me but the first one that got to me was Nathan, shoulder first into the gut, followed by his mother then the rest. One by one they piled onto the hug and shouted and cried. Someone, I assumed Jaune, started clapping and soon the whole café was whistling and clapping.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This isn't the end but for now if is a hiatus. I want to start a new story but don't know about what. I want to get all of my stories off of my old laptop first then decide. I have over 250000 words worth of stories on that damn laptop.**

 **Chapter 7: Rhythmic Raindrops Ruin Rampancy**

I could see through the group hug and saw Hei walking over to the door.

"Oh no you don't ya sneaky bastard!" I broke from the group and tackled him before he could grab the handle. "You're not getting away that easily. I need everyone here for this."

Hei shot me a trademark Wukong grin and pushed me off of him.

"Relax you big baby I was just going to meet someone." He tilted his head through the door and saw General Ironwood.

I quickly stood at attention and Hei slowly got up laughing the whole time.

"Relax Ikki I'm off duty today." He reached out to shake my hand. "I have some news you might like to hear."

"Well General I'm all ears." I returned his handshake and turned to lead him back to the tables. He stopped and grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry Ikki but I can't stay I just wanted to deliver the news personally." He took a deep breath. "Cinder Fall is dead. It seems that she has been dead since the day your father died."

"Wait what do you mean? Hasn't she been leading the white fang from the shadows?" My mind raced with thoughts and rumors I used to hear at the mines.

"The report I received determined that she had been dealt a mortal wound by your hand. Because of this she tried to more or less self-destruct and kill you but your father absorbed the blast and you made it out alive." He handed me a small folder. "Everything we know about that day is in here. I am on my way to personally examine the remains and area they were found in."

"Are you telling me that I killed her? How? I think I would remember doing someth- "I stopped speaking and remembered that I had no memory of that day. I know I had run away from camp while we were on a mission to capture Cinder but that's as far as my memory goes. "Why don't I remember this then?"

"Probably trauma induced amnesia, some of the hunters and huntresses I've been out in the field with have it. It's pretty common in our line of work." Hei scratched his beard and shrugged.

"That appears to be the case, the only reason we know all this is because the hideout you guys found had security cameras. We barely found it 3 years after you did. You and your father were gone for weeks and when you returned you stumbled onto our base mumbling about your father being dead." Ironwood reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace. "This was sent ahead with the report."

"That's the Team RWBY necklace my mom and them got for him." I grabbed it from him and held it close. "So dad you've finally returned home just like me. Thank you General this means more than you know."

"It is my honor and pleasure to tell you this Icarrus. Your father was proud of you." He shook my hand and walked away.

I stood there with Hei for only a moment before I could move again. Hei put his arm around me and walked me back to the group that had been talking and catching up the whole time.

"Ikki you can tell them when you're ready. For now, let's just celebrate that you've decided to stay." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Hei, just say the word and I'll take care of the money problems man. I can tell you don't really want to sign on as a scout." I threw my arm around him as well. "You've done so much for me in the last few days that it's the least I can do."

He pushed me away and into the arms of Blair. She kissed my cheek and spun me around.

"We aren't blood related Ikki, just make my sister happy you big baby." He walked over to Leo and pulled him aside leaving me and Blair standing together.

"I'm pretty sure that's your green light to tell me that you love me Ikki." Blair brushed her hair away from her face. Her ears perked up and her tail swayed quickly.

'Oh whoa now?' I thought to myself. 'What about the family? What would they think about this?"

I looked just past Blair and everyone was giving me the thumbs up and smiling.

"That settles it then. Blair Wukong, I love you. I've been in love with you since well forever. I have always been afraid to admit it because we were practically raised together but seeing as how our moms and the rest of the family are giving me a big thumbs up I'm going to go ahead and kiss you." Before she could speak I grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. We broke the kiss and I walked away from her and around the group to Hei and Leo.

"Well man I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me?" I caught the last bit of Leo whispering to Hei and Hei saw me and pulled me in to their huddle.

"Ikki man help me out. Tell Leo hear that you gotta risk it to get the biscuit. Shoot for the stars type of shit man." He knocked all of our heads together.

"Ow but Hei's right Leo just tell her and I'm sure it'll go well man. It's been awhile since I last saw her but from what I can tell she's basically the same girl she was when I left." My forehead throbbed and I blinked heavily.

Leo nodded and took a deep breath before walking out of our chat and straight over to Ariel. We couldn't hear him but after he spoke he bowed his head. It took Ariel a minute to understand whatever he told her but in an instant she was blushing bright red. She tried desperately to cover her face but she couldn't.

She cocked her hand back like she was going to slap him, to his credit he didn't flinch at all, but instead she let her hand drop and she kissed him on the cheek. She giggled and spun away from him. Hei immediately ran to his side and I was hot on his heels.

"Leo buddy talk to me man. What happened?" Hei was practically cheek to cheek with him as he crouched against the wall.

"I said I was in love with her." Leo put a hand on his cheek. "I told her that I wanted to spent time with her outside of school." Leo walked out of Hei's grasp and I stopped Hei from following him.

"He's in shock, give him a minute Hei. It's not every day that you…." I tapped his shoulder and pointed at the door as a beautiful woman walked in. I could see his eyes go wide and a large smile formed on his face.

"Well well well, I haven't seen her in years. Maybe Ms. Violet Scarlatina still has a crush on me." Hei practically shoved me out of his way and ran up to her.

He rubbed the back of his head and they began talking. After a few minutes she blushed bright red and slapped him. She then pulled her scroll out of her pocket and handed it to Hei. He took it and typed on it before handing it back. Still blushing bright red, she hurried to an open table and sat by herself. Hei walked back over rubbing his cheek, still smiling as well.

"That looked like it went well." I joked.

"Better than well Ikki. I got her number." He held up his scroll showing a message from Violet. "It seems she is here for a blind date that her parents set up."

"So why did she slap you." I asked rather confused.

"Oh I brought up the time she confessed to me at school. She was talking to one of her friends about it and I happened to walk by as she said the she really like me." He groaned. "Why the hell did I take up so many extra classes in high school man? I had to turn her down because I had no time."

"So how the hell did you get her number if she is here for a blind date?" I was still trying to wrap my head around this whole situation.

"I guess it's some guy from Mistral and he is a bit of a uhm huge douchebag, her words not mine." I chuckled and he smirked. "I told her if things went south to come find me and that's how I got her number. She messaged my right after I put my number in her scroll."

"Well now we enjoy ourselves and wait for whatever may happen." I stood and stopped Hei from standing. He looked at me confused and I smiled. "Last one to the table pays for our food."

I shoved him down to the ground and high tailed it back to join my mom, who was chatting away with Blair and Pyrrha. I slowed as I reached their seats and coughed. "Mom, Pyrrha if you'll excuse me I need to snap Blair from you for a minute."

I held my hand out and Blair grabbed it. I pulled her to my side and laughed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at a slightly irritated Hei.

"That was pretty childish, even for our standards Ikki." He huffed and pulled out his wallet and waved it in my face. "But neither one of us has ever shied from a quick bet so fine you won."

He walked over to the counter and handed the waitress some money from a different wallet than the one he waved in my face. My smile quickly dropped and he looked back with a huge grin and waved my own wallet at me this time.

"Son of a bitch snagged my wallet." I dead panned. A slap to the back of my head did almost nothing to snap me out of it but the voice that followed did the trick.

"Ikki don't call Hei a son of a bitch that makes it seem like I'm the bitch." Yang ruffled my hair and nudged me with her elbow. "You two know that right now no one is at the house right? I'll get your wallet for you Ikki and I'll stall everyone for just long enough for you two to have some fun."

I blushed as I realized what she was implying, I looked at Blair who was blushing just as bad.

"You kids got the approval of everyone you know that right." Blake appeared behind us and swatted both of us on our asses. "Now go hurry up before we all want to go home."

Blair tightened her grip on my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"Be careful! And make sure you clean up when you're done." My mother shouted as we opened the door.

"I think they are more excited than we are for this." I shook my head and struggled to keep up with Blair's pace.

"I honestly doubt that." Her hand tightened on mine and she sped up once again.


End file.
